


Thief

by abysma1



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mike Hanlon Deserves Love, My First Fanfic, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, these idiots just dont understand sexuality, this shit gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abysma1/pseuds/abysma1
Summary: Richie had started stealing Eddie’s inhalers. It was supposed to be a one-off prank, but when Eddie pulled out a second inhaler not ten minutes after Richie got his hands on the first one he knew he wanted to see how far it could go.





	Thief

Richie had started stealing Eddie’s inhalers. It was supposed to be a one-off prank, but when Eddie pulled out a second inhaler not ten minutes after Richie got his hands on the first one he knew he wanted to see how far it could go. He had a collection of four. Three in his backpack and one in his locker at school.

It wasn’t a big deal, Eddie hadn’t seemed to notice yet, and Bill knew and didn’t say anything. Probably because even Bill knew Eddie’s asthma wasn’t real. 

Richie was having a great time recently. He didn’t have to worry about killer clowns anymore, Stanley was working on getting his drivers license, Eddie accidentally bit Richie the other day and tried to clean his mouth with hand sanitizer, Mike had convinced his grandfather to enroll him at Derry High School, Bev and Ben have developed telepathy- or so it seems with all the conversations they have just through looks. Junior year is going great. Life is good in Derry.

Except for the dreams Richie’s been having. He’d rather still be having the same nightmares about It, not the weird ones he’s started to have.

About Eddie of all people. It’d make sense maybe if they were about Mike, the whole losers club has agreed that Mike is otherworldly beautiful. The rest of the club are stuck with acne and hormones while Mike just gracefully strolls through highschool looking like some kind of angel. Rich talks about how It must have been stupid not to eat Mike, looking like a tasty piece of ass. Mike’s a good sport about it. He used to get embarrassed at the praise, but he’s grown more and more confident. Eddie has not. He’s just as loud, spastic, and paranoid as ever. He’s still short too. 

But Richie’s dreams seem to really enjoy Eddie. Maybe it’s because Eddie’s always around when Richie tries to talk to a girl, and ruins his game. And if Eddie is always around when Richie tries to woo a girl, it makes sense he’d associate Eddie with dreams that he should have about girls.

There’s also the conversation they had. 

Years ago, Eddie was mad at his mom and was just venting to Bill, Rich, and Stanley. He threw his hands up at one point and just said: 

“And the GAYS!” 

Stanley looked at him blankly. “Please elaborate before you sound like Bowers.”

“My mom, always talking about the gays! I don’t want to hear about butthole sickness from my mom! And honestly I’m not so sure people choose to be gay. Like who would go out of their way and say ‘I am going to live a life where I am hated by everyone forever and also I get a boner thinking about where poop comes from’ I just don’t think it works that way. No one thinks like that” and then Eddie threw his inhaler (which he immediately ran over to pick up, test it still worked, and came back to sit with the boys). Stanley looked thoughtful, Bill nodded, mumbling about how that “m-makes sense.”

Richie tried to tease Eddie about it, until he saw Eddie holding hands with a girl a few weeks later. Apparently they kissed, but Eddie didn’t feel a spark and they broke up. Richie was the only loser that didn’t know Eddie had had a girlfriend for two weeks.

And now Richie was having gay dreams about Eddie. And it wasn’t just sexy ones either, but those happened too. There were dreams where Eddie would just. Hold his hand. They’d eat spaghetti together in a lot of Richie’s dreams too. Off the same plate. Eddie would never share a plate with Richie, just think of the mouth germs.

Sometimes Richie would wake up from his dreams a little excited, but he’d push down any feelings of arousal. Once he wasn’t able to calm down, so he actually punched himself in the dick. He wasn’t going to think anything about Eddie.

So in order to avoid any weird thoughts or feelings towards his best friend, he would just torment the kid. Usually through jokes about Eddie’s mom, or acting gross around him. Then the inhaler stealing started and Richie thinks it's the most amazing prank. Even though it’s not affecting anyone but him.

He’s going to the quarry later with the rest of the losers. He’s excited to pretend to pretend to drown, scaring everyone. Even though he pretends to drown every time they go to the quarry. 

He catches up with Ben and Stanley as they bike over, laughing and swerving on their bikes. They’re the last to arrive at the quarry, everyone is waiting for them at the top, ready to jump into the water below. Bill and Mike make a show of “fighting” on the rock ledge, eventually leaning over the side to jump into the water.

“I’d actually go out of my way to knock Richie out and push him over the edge.” Eddie quips. Ben and Beverly share one of their telepathic looks, and run at the cliff at the same time, grabbing each others hand before they jump.

Once everyone is in the water and Richie has pretended to drown (and the losers pretend to be concerned that he really drowned this time) Richie pulls himself onto land to watch his friends. 

He looks at Eddie sitting on Mike’s shoulders, grappling with Bev who is sitting on Bill’s shoulders. He stares at Eddie. Eddie who is too loud, Eddie who can’t have too many more inhalers left (Richie has stolen another one since coming to the quarry), Eddie who just doesn’t understand the diseases he’s so scared of, Eddie. Eddie who Richie definitely feels some things towards. 

Richie feels like he can’t breathe as he gazes at his friend. He contemplates using the inhaler he just stole.

Because he wants to take Eddie’s breath away. Because Eddie takes Richie’s breath away.

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally never written a fanfic. But I just couldn't get the idea of Richie stealing Eddie's inhalers out of my head. Also the line about taking his breath away just *chefs kiss* fits good, yanno?
> 
> also mike hanlon is so perfect and deserves more love and attention. what a guy.


End file.
